Chuu TK
by Lady Tien
Summary: Tien and Lunch alone at home... he's badly wounded... she sneezes and... read and find out! A lemon will come out soon too! laughs evilly


**Chuu -T/K**

  
This fic talks about Tien and Kushami's first hot kiss... I'll write Tien/Lunch too. Oh, and chuu means kiss!!  
I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Their rights and copyright are property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Funimation and Toei animation. Don't sue me. Please just tell me if you liked it.  
  
  
  
  
-It's nothing... I was training...  
Lunch didn't like those trainings. Ten was always too busy with his ambitions and achieving his object, surpassing Goku, to notice her and her deep love, that had made her go completely crazy and leave the Kame House a short time before. She would've preferred a lot more spending her time with him, the man that gave her warm shivers even with only a look! Sure, Ten had noticed that Lunch would've given anything for his heart, but he hadn't confessed her that he returned her feelings for many reasons. As first, he was a really shy man, he couldn't talk about that to Lunch without blushing. In some way, he was even afraid about loving. No one had ever loved him, and he had never loved someone either. It was a totally new feeling for him. Besides, his training distracted him a lot from everyday's life, but didn't keep him from becoming fond of the girl, she was so nice, so sweet with him! She prepared everyday lunch (LOL), dinner and breakfast and cared about him, the house and Chaozu.

Lunch led him in the house, being careful on the wound. How did he hurt himself so badly?, she asked to herself.  
-Wait, I go to take the bandages- she said before disappearing somewhere in the house.  
The bandages were in the medicinal box. Lunch lifted herself on her heels a little to take the box, and some dust tickled her nose. It happened. She sneezed.  
The first thing Kushami did was asking herself why the heck she was still there, in that small secluded house on the mountains instead of in some big city robbing a bank or a jewelry store. She remembered almost immediately that, with her last robbery, she had gathered enough money to live happily for a month. Satisfied of herself, she turned with a spun on her heels. She would've dedicated that whole month to Tenshinhan and "the many ways to get him".  
Imagine her surprise when she saw him sitting on the sofa in front of the small table, with a hand on his bleeding wound!! Dammit, THAT was the chance she was waiting for!! The two of them... completely alone...  
-K-Kushami?- unavoidable. Ten thought. In the most unsuitable moments, Lunch's trigger-happy and short-tempered side popped out. Right now, it would've been better having around a calm sweet girl rather than a violent, rough one...  
  
She looked at his arm. -Kami... how did you do that? I go to take the bandages...- Kushami went back to the bathroom to take the medicinal box. Her mind was working furiously, and some rather good ideas popped out, but she discarded them almost immediately. Omly when she came back to him and saw him like that, with a red stream of blood running on his arm from the elbow to the wrist, something flashed through her mind. She got closer to him swaying her hips, looking at him as if she wanted to devour him with her eyew. She took delicately his arm (unusual for her) and made her hand slide from his shoulder to the wound.. She lowered her face on it and started to lick it, drinking the blood of the man she loved. She took care of not hurting him, moving her tongue carefully up and down slowly, as for caressing him.  
He felt very embarassed; Kushami kept on surprising him everyday. Both Lunch and Kushami's double personality and charm attracted him like a magnet. It was never him, but always her to make the first step; he was too shy. Now, for example, his head was as red as a tomato. As soon as Kushami lifted her face up and and looked at him, passion burning in her eyes, he returned her look with fear and desire of loving at the same time in his prettty ebony slanted eyes.  
Kushami then took the bandages, nestled his arm on her lap and started to bandage him accurately. -Done-, she said, putting back the gauze in the box and going to the bathroom again. Ten felt that something was going to happen, that day was different from the the others. Kushami wouldn't have only made him some advance. He unwrapped a sweet that was on the table in front of it and relished it slowly.

Right in that moment Kushami came back, and her eyes fell on on the table.  
-Where are the sweeets?  
-Hmmm? I took the last one...  
Kushami looked at Tenshinhan, her bright green eyes flashing hard.  
She came closer to him, and stopped right in front of him.  
-You did *what*?  
Ten looked straight in her eyes. Kushami's tipical murderer look had something like malicious. Suddenly she fell on her knees and started to lick his lips, moaning blissfully. He didn't do anything but closing his eyes and enjoying that beautiful moment. Her usually tough rude hands were smooth and stroked delicately her cheeks.-Your lips taste like lemon...-she said before forcing him to open his mouth and shoving her tongue down his throat. He grabbed her waist, trying to stop her (he couldn't breath), but she grabbed his hands and led them on her luscious breasts, making him press delicately his thumbs on her hard nipples. He felt his soul, his mind, his skin burning while he touched her like that, almost in a state of unconsciousness.  
She caressed his tongue with hers, before taking the sweet that was still in his mouth. Their lips met apart.

She looked at him, smiling evilly; Tenshinhan's eyes were fully opened in amazement. Kushami got up quickly and walked towards the door.-It has been more exciting than robbing a bank-, she said, before leaving.  
Ten caressed his lips. Despite her sweet hands, Kushami ('s tongue) was too violent. She had hurt him, but she had given him a few wonderful moments to remember._ I'm more exciting than robbing a bank, ehe?, _he thought, chuckling softly. _Sexy, lovely Kushami._


End file.
